Cadmus's Legacy
by HarrisonxPotterx
Summary: What if Harry Potter was never Harry Potter what if he was sent to 1980 what if he returns to 1960 the moment he was born,Cygnus Seprimus Malfoy-Peverell a true slythern raised by his grandfather,Cadmus Peverell from age five will he ever let Abraxas know that he is his son ?
1. Chapter 1-Cygnus Lestrange?

Chapter 1:

Cygnus Lestrange?

_A/N: Ah, yes, I'm stating a fanfiction I can't garenty it will be good I will try to write a new chapter at the LATEST every two weeks but youknow, things don't always go as plans just bare with me English is my my first language so the grammar might not be good but to hell with it._

Cygnus Lestrange?

_Prologue_

It might have been the Final Battle, but then again maybe it wasn't, Harry honestly didn't know. He was tired, so tired. He blinked, the smoke making her eyes water. _Where is __**Xenophilius**_? He moaned gripped his wand tightly and slipped from one place of cover to the next. Spotting the female blond Luna Lovegod oh how that women loved Harry and he knew that very well he wished he could love her to at least the way she loved him he loved her even though he was the death of so many of her **family** the reason the light side is **LOSING **'what even is the light side' Harry thought that so many times why are we protecting muggles who would kill us in a heart beat if they even knew we lived.

"I'm sorry, Luna," He gasped out as he spotted her. Luna shook her head, her mouth twisting in denial. She wouldn't cry her father wouldn't want that. She couldn't fight if she couldn't see and he father would want her to FIGHT for what she believed in.

"Where's my daddy Harry?" Luna's voice was breaking. Harry shook his head.

"I-I don't know…," he whispered trying to keep his self from choking.

There was only a few members of the light side left really, He found out the Dumbledore was nothing but a manipulative bastard after all he **KNEW** what the Dursley's did to him he **KNEW **Voldemort was going to kill the Potters a day before it even Happened Snape told him to get them away but did he listen no. It was probably his fault that Voldemort has gone insane because Tom was a Wizard that grew up in a orphanage no Wizard deserves the fate of muggles who hate what they cannot understand

"_What is dark and what is light ?_

_He who is thought to be light was the darkest of them all_

_The balance restored he whom is not of this time_

_He whom will do great things _

_but he has to return to prevent the death of us all_

_For the benefit of all of us;_

_Restore the soul to its proper place._

_Return Cygnus Seprimus Malfoy-Peverell_

A hex had been cast, and Harry watched himself get stuck by the blinding black light. He could hear the echoes of battle around him fading out, and she suddenly felt like his soul was getting sucked out of him almost like the bloody dementor's kiss 'Do I really die like this' he thought as he drifted off into nothing-ness

* * *

"Baby please wake up ! Someone save my wife please" A voice was crying near him. "Please don't die. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do it!"

Harry stirred, but when he moved and sat up in his crib, and there was a sob and then the sound of feet running. Harry couldn't open his eyes. It hurt too much. Well I guess that's what I get for almost getting my soul sucked out of me AGAIN he thought before he blacked out

"Ophelia? Love? Can you hear me?" genital voice calling the women Ophelia who he recalled from is one year old mind that 'Ophelia' was his mother "Shh, love, shh. It'll be all right." the man said

"Hang on, sweetie, I've got you," said a deeper voice, and he saw his mother get lifted by Rad and ran out the room well as fast as he could with another body in toe, Rad was also his daddy he loved the man to bits he always took him places and protected him from harm

Harry finally got a chance to look around seeing people he knew, how did he know them ? Where the hell did these memories come from and Radolphus Lestrange was his father ? 'oh god I'm a bloody fucking baby' he thought looking around around where his mother just was and recollected his memory before he heard his father say he didn't mean it.

-Flashback;

Harry, wait no Cygnus Lestrange woke up to yelling

"What the bloodly hell do you mean that Cygnus is not my son" The man yelled in a dark angry voice his rage was taking over and it was taking over fast his face was turning red.

"H-he's my bestfriend and mine's son..." the women Ophelia with dark blonde hair said to as calmly as she could to Radolphus in hopes it would calm him down.

That was all he had to hear and that was it he saw red and the next words out of his mouth was "_Avada Kedavra" _and a blinding green light hit the women and she dropped dead right then and eye's widdened as soon as he realized what he have done he knew then and there he couldn't come back from that

"Ma Ma" The little one year old baby screeched out as he saw his precious mom fall to the ground.

"Baby please wake up ! Someone save my wife please" A voice was crying near him. "Please don't die. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do it!"

-End of flashback;

Harry let a few tears fall from his eyes trying to not make a sound to upset anyone after all his mother was just killed by the man who was supposed to be his father but wasn't who was his father ? did he not want him or something?

_Abandonment _was all he felt he just gained a family and the mother had to go and die on him and his so called 'father' well i guess 'step father' wait do wizards even do divorced ? well I guess they can just off them like Rad just did that's apparently a much easier way.

* * *

Radolphus Lestrange was standing in font of a muggle orphanage carrying the blonde headed boy in a basket now that he knew the boy was not his son the differences between them where big Cygnus had blinding blond while his mother had dark blonde hair and he had black hair but the boy oddly enough had his mother emerald green eyes but the boy's real name is

Cygnus Septimus Malfoy Peverell

He is the Minister for magic he will keep the boys identity a secret even the boy used to be one of the three Peverell's even alive but I guess he's now one of the two left alive he kept **Ophelia Lucretia Peverell** hidden since she was 13 after all that's when they married it was for her own safety when the boy goes to a magical school he will be probably known as the lost Lestrange he will be known as the child Radolphus abandoned I will be the guilty one he would probably be killed if they found out who he really was and know one has contacted his grandfather for years.

He put down the basket in front of the orphanage and looked at his arm the glammer his mother put on his arm was been undone it had a Malfoy green crest with a snake from Peverell coming out of it he sighed and redid the glammer so it wouldn't break until he was 17 unless something accidental happened and he hoped it didn't he put a Lestrange heir necklace around his neck and a birth certificate in his basket

He took one look at the boy and whispered as he walked away 'You may not be my blood but you will always be my son'

* * *

**So should I continue ? or should I abondand ?**

**Pairings? vote please;**Cygnus/Sirius

Cygnus/Regulus

Cygnus/Severus

Cygnus/Tom

(Or add more couples)


	2. Chapter Two -What is that boy?

Chapter one: What is that boy?

Cadmus's Legacy

Detailed Summary: What if Harry Potter was never Harry Potter what if he was sent to 1980 what if he returns to 1960 the moment he was born,Cygnus Seprimus Malfoy-Peverell a true slythern raised by his grandfather,Cadmus Peverell from age five will he ever let Abraxas know that he is his son ?

Pairings:Main paring (Cygnus/not decided)

Rating: Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

Warnings: slash (read above), sex, swearing,self harm, underage drinking, drug use, Lily Evan's bashing and muggle bashing.

" "- talking

' '- thinking

"Tch"

— Anime protagonist with a tortured past that is still trying to grasp the magic of friendship

_2:02 a.m. but you're still a sinner honey._

* * *

Chapter One:

_They say that abandonment is a_

_wound that never heals. I say only that_

_an abandoned child never forgets._

* * *

Sunsets were pretty much the same everyday, squawking birds were actually very annoying and gave him a migraines, and he could really care less about the hues and shades of flowers. They all died anyway; all wilted into ugly, shrivelled shapes. Especially when winter was starting to strangle life out of the world.

Cygnus Lestrange was four years old he had blinding blond hair with ; All he knew is he hated humans the first time he thought that was when he was around the age two or three he remembers the people who were supposed to be caring for him trying to beat the devil out of him yet he was tortured like he was from hell.

'Vos can non solvit me' Cygnus repeated over and over it means you can't break me he will not be broken by these filthy creatures.

Cygnus slowly forgot who 'Harry Potter' even was but knew he was special he wasn't like the others at the orphanage he could talk to snakes he could do things no one could explain when he was mad or upset he knew he didn't belong there. He only made one friend there which was Iphicrates a snake he found when the snake was a hatchling. He could speak to Iphicates language he didn't know how or even why he just could he called it the tongue of the snake

He walked into the woods outside 'warehouse 14' he called it that because they sent him there to get tortured daily after displaying accidental magic when he was around the age of two he's been here what it feels like all of his short life as he heard voices he hid behind a thick tree.

"Crucio" He heard a older man with a harsh voice spit out of his mouth like venom holding a wooded stick to another man with a wooden stick as he drops to the ground in pain.

Cygnus looked at the stick then at the strange but elegant looking man and then at the quivering man on the ground then he snickered as he stepped from behind the tree he just couldn't help his self 'Ehm, Sir could you and your friend please fight elsewhere this is private property after all"

"Boy,my names not sir it's Cadmus, Cadmus Peverell but you may call me what is your name? " He said looking at the boy tracing the young child's features most importantly his eyes he didn't notice any fear in the boys eyes most muggles would have shit there self's by now as his got lower he notices a slash on his arm deep enough to leave a scar forever even on a wizard with potions and such and the strange thing was it was healing no not healing it bloody vanished and left no trace.

Cygnus looked at the man studying his eyes movement even as powerful as Cadums was me felt naked under the eye of this this mere boy that is until the boy surprised him by his next words "My name is none of your concern you would gain nothing from knowing it and I would gain nothing by calling you your name"

Cadmus mused as the boy spoke something only a pureblood Slytherin even then his posture was extraordinary even though he knew the boy was in pain yet he didn't show a trace of it in his movement and the way his eyes where emerald like the killing cure but his eyes had grey streaks this child was NOT human he was a wizard he has power dripping off of him.

"Well boy have you ever did things you couldn't explain to anyone" asked Cadmus trying not to show he was shocked by the boys words or action.

Facades was his specialty after all.

But even if facades were Cadmus's specialty Cygnus would not be fooled; He knows the art of deception all to well but him being four years old expected it was best to act his age after all he learned that the muggles here would beat him more if he even acted smart so he was the 'stupid devil' so he simply ignored the question that oh so talkative man asked him and walked off back to his home the home that never really felt like much of a home to 'warehouse 14'

"Where where you" he spat harshly, at the four year old as he stopped in his tracks "You're a fucking worthless piece of shit you're here because no one want your sorry ass"

Cygnus just looked at the man with a blank expression

* * *

"Speak up you little shit" he grabbed a knife smirking at the small boy spoke again "You know I know it won't scar your flawless skin and I know you wont cry but it will hurt like hell"

The man grabbed his arm as Cygnus started struggling held him down on the table and cuffed his arms and legs down grinning wickedly cutting his shirt open with the knife carving 'demon cunt' into the four year olds back.

Slowly he started rubbing his hand down the four year olds flawless pale skin as he saw the words he just carved into the boy healing "How would you like to be my pretty little slut then I'd actually get use out of you"

He man laughed evily as he cut the boys pants and boxers off then pulled down his own and slowly started rubbing his hard on against the boys ass

Cygnus eyes widened as he felt something about to enter him he was not going to let this happen he gathered all the magic he felt inside him and it acted as a protective shield and destroyed everything except him and half of the warehouse.

With an overdue calming breath in the Magical world, Cadmus's felt his magic core shake with shock because it felt another Peverell he hasn't felt another Peverell in four years since Ophelia died his daughter.

"How the hell can there be another Peverell I am the last they're almost extinct " Cadmus said out loud to no one in particular.

"Sylvester come" He said to the house elf; The house elf appeared "Sylvester has come Lord Peverell" Cadmus rubbed his forehead and wondered if he really should ask because he wasn't sure if he wanted ti know or not "Bring me the Peverell family tree"

Sylvester snapped his fingers and the Peverell family tree appeared in his hand, then he handed it to Cadmus and his eyes hidden as he looked inside as he saw a new intrey

_Cygnus Seprimus Malfoy-Peverell_

_Date of birth- October 31st 1960_

_Eye color; Emerald and changes color to grey._

_Age:4_

_Blood status- Pure-Blood_

_Mother-_

_Ophelia Lucretia Peverell (Deceased)_

_Father-_

_Abraxas Malfoy_

_Age: 25_

_Brother: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Age: 7_

_Grandfather:Cadmus Peverell_

_Age:40_

_Grandfather; Armand Malfoy_

_Age:43_

_Grandmother:Druella Malfoy (née Rosier)_

_Age:39_

_Glamour charms; Lestrange birth mark replacing Peverell and Malfoy mark also on eyes_

_Note: Cygnus Seprimus Malfoy-Peverell was given a fake name by Radolphus Lestrange and a fake birth certificate the name 'Cygnus Rabastan Lestrange'_

_Fake father: Radolphus Lestrange_

_Mother: Ophelia Lestrange_

Cadmus stared at the parchment with a blank face and thought 'I-I have a grandson,I have a grandson and Radolphus Lestrange kept him from me and gave him a different name to live by'

That fucking bastard

What a shit week. Shit month. Shit year. He knew one thing though he would find his grandson if it was the last damn thing he did.

All the questions and anxiety pounded against his temple and throbbed with echoing reminders in his ears. But he'd had no answers. No promises. Nothing. Just left to simmer in a limbo that ached and wondering when everything had become so complicated.

He will locate his grandson but it would take awhile.

* * *

It has been two months when he finally received a letter from the banks about Ophelia's will so he read the letter carefully.

_Dear Lord Peverell,_

_We're sorry we where unable to contact you sooner about your daughters passing and about your daughters will_

_but unforchantly we simply cound't find you, you where no where to be found not even a trace_

_We were saddened to hear of the death of Ophelia Lucretia Peverell and want to express our_

_condolences to you and its staff appreciated the faithful service Ophelia Lucretia Peverell contributed. _

_Because the bank would like to offer support to you and your family during this difficult _

_time, Gringotts has been asked to provide assistance to you in any _

_way possible, including help with County offices associated with such matters as survivor _

_benefits and payroll or pension issues. _

_We have the location of your grandson he will be placed in your care please go down to the wizarding child care when you receive this letter it seems he has been mistreated by muggles but he seems to be an extraordinary wizard he didn't seemed to be surprised at all about what he was and he has the air of a lord._

_Again, please accept our sincerest sympathy. Please let us know if we can help you in _

_any way. _

_Sincerely, _

_Gringotts Head Goblin_

* * *

**_Sorry this is kinda short I wanted to get it done before I go to a concert tonight remember to vote on the couples _**

**_love you all. _**

**_x _**

**_HarrisonxPotterx_**


	3. Chapter 3

Cadmus's Legacy

Detailed Summary: What if Harry Potter was never Harry Potter what if he was sent to 1980 what if he returns to 1960 the moment he was born,Cygnus Seprimus Malfoy-Peverell a true slythern raised by his grandfather,Cadmus Peverell from age five will he ever let Abraxas know that he is his son ?

Pairings:Main paring (Cygnus/not decided)

Rating: Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like

* * *

, don't read)

Warnings: slash (read above), sex, swearing,self harm, underage drinking, drug use, Lily Evan's bashing and muggle bashing.

" "- talking

' '- thinking

"Tch"

— Anime protagonist with a tortured past that is still trying to grasp the magic of friendship

-I want to be the person you just can't get enough of

* * *

Chapter two:

Like an open door to an empty room  
It's still a part of me needing part of you  
In another life we could work it out  
But we never speak, so it's hard to  
Do we really want to live this way?  
Cause all I really want is you to stay  
Maybe it's easier, comatose

**Cadmus's Legacy**

* * *

When Cadmus Peverell got done reading the letter from Gringotts head goblin he was confused as he saw that he was mistreated by 'muggles' his grandson was a pure-blood for crying out loud-unless Radolphus did something what the hell did that man put my grandson through just because of something as he wasn't his son by blood in all his years as a wizard he never heart of someone sending a pure-blood child to muggles- It just wasn't natural in anyway pure-bloods are stronger therefore more likely to expose there magic no matter what.

"Sylvester!" He hissed quite harshly as he stood up, after all he was pissed and he honestly wasn't in the mood to be nice no matter who they where he knew he needed to calm down before he went and got his grandson.

"Y-yes, master?" Sylvester the house elf asked Cadmus,Sylvester has severed the Peverell house for years on end generation to generation he practicably raised them like his own babe.

Cadmus took deep breathes going in and out over and over until he calmed himself down the spoke a little calmer than before "I need you to get one of the master bedrooms ready for a boy around the age five my grandson is going to be living here he is the Peverell heir after all and also get the floo ready before you do that"

Poor little Sylvester was in shock he didn't even know any of the other Peverell's where alive and all he thought was 'W-we have a young master, we have a young master what does he look like what are his likes and dislikes I can't wait to play with young master' the house elf started grinning-yes he actually grinned.

"Lord Peverell when will young master be arriving" Sylvester spoke excitedly he hasn't been this excited since Ophelia was born but this was different this was a boy an heir to the Peverell for the first time in forty even years.

"Hmm, he will be arriving by the end of today if I have to take over the wizarding world have different size clothing's until I take him shopping" Cadmus smirked as Sylvester ran off to get the floo ready to use, he walked to his closet and grabbed how of his nicer robes made of Italian satin with golden outline and walked into the big living room where the floo was and nodded toward and grabbed some of the glittery, silver powder known as floo power and said " Wizarding child ward"

* * *

Once Cadmus arrived at the wizarding child care facility he dusted himself off and walked to the front desk and looked at the girl at the front desk and spoke "eh, excuse me miss"

The girl had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a tanish skin tone she was kinda small for her age by what he could tell and was writing down on some forms while humming softly then she looked up at him "Yes, how many I help you ?" she said looking at him directly in the eye then looked away she didn't have the magic to hold his glaze.

Cadmus shook his head and spoke softly eagerly but softly "I'm looking to take custody of my grandson he should be under the name Peverell miss" at the word 'Peverell'

The womens eyes widened and nodding getting out the patients information book looking under the letter P and once she found his room number she looked at him

"It seems a nurse is in with his now giving him some finial potions to undo the charms someone put on his to lock his magic and some of his looks but other than that he is free to go today all you have to do is get some of your blood taken then we match it with his and if it matches we will give you some paperwork that needs to be owled to us no later than a month." she said firmly then pointed to another magical nurse " Miss Hayes will take your blood now if you're willing "

Cadmus looked at the older lady called Miss Hayes and sat down on the chair in front of her as she drew a vial of blood from him and grabbed Cygnus and the Cadmus's blood and matched the blood with her wand then the words "Related-Grandfather/Grandson on mother's side" came up

Miss Hayes went to put up the blood because blood is very scarce in the Wizarding world and she came back with the paper work then pointed down the "He is in room 002A"

Cadmus was actually nervous as hell he didn't think he had family left much less an heir he only had a daughter in all of his life time and now he has a boy to raise this one he's not giving up no matter what he will teach him all he needs to know as he got to room 002A he knocked and then walked in.

Once he walked in he saw a male nurse who looked to be almost done removing the charms on his arm it showed a Malfoy and Peverell family symbol slowly reviling then a boy who looked a little small but he was four years old after all so he wasn't sure if a four year old male was supposed to be this size but then that same four year old boy was flawless he had fine features his skin was flawless like even though he has been abused by muggles it seems the Malfoy's had the art of healing now that he didn't know.

When the healer was done he bowed to Lord Peverell and spoke "He is a Peverell and most of them have been hidden so I simply modified the charm that was put on him he can remove it and activate it at will he will be known as __Cygnus Rabastan Lestrange___until he comes into his magical inheritance with him it will be probably on his fifteenth birthday and he will be more than ready to handle himself " then he demised himself _

Cadmus _slowly walked to the other side of the bed so he could get a better view of the boy the boy slowly opened his eyes to look at the male his eyes where emerald green with a a silver lining in the center he got that from the Malfoy's as well_

_"__Sir, you're the man from the forest who was having fun with that other man nay?" Cygnus spoke with a playfull smirk seeing how long it would take this-man to understand what he was saying._

Cadmus gaped at this small-strong willed little fire cracker wait that smirk it was the small boy in the woods-the strong one that-this boy was his grandson truly the blood of a Peverell and a Malfoy a hybrid of a wizard alright.

He didn't know how to ask this boy the question that he was about to so. "Hm so Cygnus is it ? Do you know who I am ?" the forty year old man asked kinda hope full maybe a little two hopeful the man was a damn Peverell practically king what is he doing being nerves over a four year old mere boy.

The platanim blond sat up straight and put on his robe that they gave him and nodded looking at the man speaking "Yeah, You're the guy in the forest of course and you're also my grandfather"

The Lord let his head go up and down slowly taking in the information "I would like to take you home with me to be my heir"

At those words Cygnus was honestly and truly confused no one's never said anything like that to him before and honestly it startled the hell out if him "Your heir you mean you don't want me as a slave or to beat ? I don't understand"

Cadmus eyes widened at the thought of that small little boy getting beat and he was pissed AGAIN 'those filthy muggles didn't give him the luxury of feeling love I see'

"No I don't want you as a slave and I won't beat you just for the hell of it you yes you might get whooped but not beat you're my grandson not an animal got it ?" Cadmus kept his eyes locked on the blond headed boys the looked away grabbing the boys hand walking to the floo and saying 'Peverell family home"

* * *

Cygnus felt like throwing up after all it was his first time using the floo, He looked around at his surroundings once he got there and he was amazed the paintings where ...talking and some where well yelling he wondered why he was even in the muggle world to begin with and why his parents sent him to that cursed place

He had questions so many but the first was.

.

He knew this man knew who his mom was but who was his dad he said nothing about his father being dead and if he wasn't dead then why was he left there..

Meanwhile Cadmus snapped his fingers and Sylvester appeared out of nowhere and bowed his head

"Hello my lord and you must be young master never in all my years has there been a blondie Peverell , Well I am Sylvester the head elf I am the elf who will look after your every need and education of the wizarding world"

Cadmus and Sylvester where half expecting the boy to scream or start crying as every child raised by muggles would but Cygnus didn't he simply bowed back.

"Sylvester, I am Cygnus you seem well educated and respected I look forward to all you can teach me about the wizarding world I like it much better that I could ever like uh England" Cygnus spoke with a calm voice and that shocked both his grandfather and head elf.

"Yes young master where did you learn such manners I haven't seen any of that by people who where raised by muggles"

Cygnus looked at the elf called Sylvester then smirked playfully " Well Sylvi can I call you that ? After all I am nothing but a child, And please call me Cygnus we will be seeing eachother every day no point of calling me by that name even if it is to show me you respect me I don't deserve your respect yet what have I shown you to earn respect I don't want to me given anything I will earn it"

Cadmus grinned at the boy he was defiantly going to be a snake and most likley a heart breaker with both Malfoy looks and Peverell looks oh he was going to be Brilliant he could already feel it and oh that 'man' would be srry he ever let his grandson out of his sight.

* * *

**Should I continue ?Make it longer ?  
**

**Couple vote.**

Regulus and Cygnus

Tom and Cygnus

Sirus and Cygnus

James and Cygnus

Snape and Cygnus

Lucius and Cygnus (They're brothers but some people big incest)


End file.
